Harry Potter et les forces du mal
by N3nny
Summary: Une nouvelle année est arriver! Une toute autre histoire commence... Voldemort saura-t-il comment les vaincres?
1. Le courrier

.:::. Le courrier .:::.  
  
En Amérique, une jeune fille ne dort pas. Elle regarde son cadrant réveil qui indique 00:03. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes. Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit à la fenêtre, elle alla voir et découvrir un phénix rouge.  
  
- Salut Loulou!Tu me rapporte la réponse? dit-elle.  
  
- Bien-sur! Sinon pourquoi je serait revenue? dit le phénix nommer Loulou.  
  
La jeune fille sourit, pris la lettre et lue son contenue:  
  
Chère Miss Potter,  
  
J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que la demande que vous avez faites à été accepter. Donc, vous êtes de vous rendre à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres, pour prendre la voix 9 3/4, le 1er septembre. Vous devez acheter vos fournitures au chemin de traverse, la liste est ci-jointe.  
  
Bonne fin d'été,  
  
Professeur McGonnagall  
  
Sur ce, elle déposa la lettre sur la table de chevet et ce rendormit sur cette note,  
  
- Jenny réveilles-toi, c'est l'heure et n'oublie pas que nous déménagions en Angleterre, aujourd'hui!  
  
- Oui ma tante j'arrive!dit la fille prénommer Jenny.  
  
*************************  
  
Pendant ce temps au 4 privet drive, le jeune garçon nommé Harry Potter, attend désespérément, minuit. Il reste vingt-deux secondes. Bientôt, plus que 15 et il avait 15 ans. En plus, sa chouette doit revenir avec des nouvelles de Sirius. Trois... deux... un...  
  
- Bonne anniversaire, ce murmura-t-il.  
  
Au même moment, Harry sourit en voyant sa chouette taper dans la fenêtre avec son bec. Elle entra accompagner de cinq autres hiboux. Il y a Hermès,le hibou de Percy, deux de Poulard, Hedwige et deux autres qu'il ne connaissais pas.  
  
Il commença par Hermès:  
  
Salut Harry!!  
  
BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE!!!! Savais-tu quoi? Mon père a eu une augmentation de...40 GALLIONS!!! Si ça continue, on sera RICHE! RICHE! RICHE! Parce que Percy, Charly et Bill on aussi une augmentation de... 50 GALLIONS!! LA GLOIRE! LA FORTUNE!  
  
Bon revenons à nos moutons. Il y a 7 paquets. Le vert (de moi), le rouge (de Charly), l'orange (de Ginny), le jaune (des jumeaux), le noir (de Bill), le rouge et or (de Percy) et le indigo (de papa et maman).Toute la famille est fière de te donner ses présents!!  
  
Et, pour gâcher le tout, Dumbledore refuse que tu viennes chez nous. Mais comme je connais maman, elle va tout faire pour que tu viennes au moins la dernière semaine.  
  
Bon, je te laisse parce que les jumeaux m'on fait expérimenter jusqu'à quelle teinte de rouge je peux devenir.  
  
En passant, quand j'ai eu la lettre d'Hermione, le hibou du se reposer pendant 3 jours entiers et en plus, il était jeune!!! Je crois qu'elle est en Bulgarie avec son Vicky!!!!!  
  
Ron  
  
PS: Je n'aime pas quand elle est avec se...se...set attrapeur!!!  
  
Il déposa la lettre et pris le plus gros cadeaux qui est celui de Mrs et Mr Weasley et qui contenait toutes sortes de pâtes et un gros gâteau au chocolat. Ca tombait bien parce que le régime de Dudley a repris.  
  
Il prit ensuite, celui des jumeaux Fred et George qui lui offrait une multitude de farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux.  
  
Celui de Percy était de l'encroco.C'est de l'encre qui change de couleur comment tu veux et en la couleur que tu veux bien entendu.  
  
Celui de Charly est une montre de mage. Mais il ne voyait pas l'heure. Avant même qu'il est finit dit penser, l'heure s'afficha. Il pensa a Sirius et la montre lui disait "Innocenter".Quand Harry lut le mot il était au comble de bonheur.  
  
Le Cadeau de Ginny était un maquette de quidditch avec pion. Les instructions étaient dans le paquet. Il se dit qu'il la regarderait en détails plus tard (La maquette, pas Ginny).  
  
Bill, c'est du "magic-gel pour cheveux qui fond à leurs tête" il en avait de besoins s'il voulait se coiffer pour les bals ou tout simplement pour se coiffer. Et en plus, ta juste a dirent se que tu veux et le magic-gel obéis.  
  
Pour terminer, Ron lui à donner un vif d'or avec son nom de gravé dessus. Ron avait laissé un mot:  
  
Harry,  
  
Quand tu iras sur le chemin de traverse je te conseil d'aller voir le tout dernier balai sur le marcher.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron lui cachait ça!  
  
Il prit la lettre d'Hermione:  
  
Mon cher Harry,  
  
je suis en Bulgarie avec Victor et je trouve son pays fascinent! J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Vous me manquer tout les deux. Enfin, Bref, je te souhaite bonne anniversaire. Ne le dit pas à Ron que je suis en Bulgarie et en passant je suis nommer préfète. Sa aussi ne lui dit pas SVP.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Préfète de Griffondor  
  
Harry déballa son cadeau. C'était des photos et il y avait un petit message:  
  
Harry,  
  
Se sont les photos et les signatures de certaine équipe de la coupe du monde de Quidditch de l'an passé. Il y a celle d'Italie, de France, du Canada, d'Angleterre, de Bulgarie, du Brésil, de l'Égypte et de Russie.  
  
@+,  
  
Hermione  
  
Il n'en revenait pas que Hermione est fait ça! Il se mit à rire a imaginer Hermione prendre des photo à tout bout de champ!  
  
Maintenant, il prend la lettre de Sirius:  
  
Harry,  
  
Je viens te voir le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu verras ce que je te réserve quand je serai la.Bonne anniversaire.  
  
En passant, regarde pas la gazette se matin. SVP!  
  
Sniffle  
  
Harry savait ce qu'il voulait lui réserver grâce a sa superbe montre de mage.  
  
Ensuite il prit les lettres deux hiboux de Poudlard ont emmener:  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Veuillez prendre note que le Poudlard Expresse partira le 1er septembre à 11h précise. Comme Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, les cours de duel reprendront et tous les élèves sans exception devront faire se cours. La liste des fournitures scolaire est si jointe.  
  
Bonne anniversaire,  
  
Professeur McGonnagall  
  
- Comme d'hab.! pensa-t-il en ouvrant l'autre lettre:  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Bonne anniversaire!Je vais te donner ton cadeau à la rentrer parce que je ne peux pas l'envoyer pas hibou. Passe de bonne Vacances! J'allais oublié, le paquet est du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Amitié,  
  
Hagrid  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet avec impatience et excitation. C'était un livre dont le titre est "comment améliorer ou créer un sortilège". Il y avait un petit mot glisser sous la couverture:  
  
Je crois que tu seras capable de trouver comment utiliser se livre. Ton père, lui, a su comment. Bonne Chance!  
  
Bonne anniversaire,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Le jeune adolescent n'en revenait pas. Le sorcier le plus grand des temps moderne, venait de le comparer à son père.  
  
Il se ravisa et pris la dernière lettre :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'aimerais te parler sur le chemin de traverse ou dans le Poudlard-Expresse ou à Poudlard parce que je ne suis pas capable de te le dire en lettre et encore moins en paroles. Alors a plus, j'espère.  
  
Bonne anniversaire,  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Il était fou de joie à la penser que Cho, celle qui aime depuis la troisième, veux lui parler au lieux de lui écrire. Pour l'instant, il ressemblait à une patate chaude.  
  
Après s'être calmer, il s'endormit dans son lit sans cauchemar. 


	2. Surprise et rencontre

Chapitre 2 Surprise et rencontre  
  
Le lendemain matin il se leva avec un mal de tête mais il ne fesait pas três mal. Il était 8h15am et la tante Pétunia devait bientot retantir à sa porte.  
  
- Debout gamin!! Tu ne pensse tout de même pas que nous allons t'attendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner!!! cria la tante Pétunia comme tous les matins.  
  
- J'arrive! Je vais descendre! dit Harry pour éviter une autre colère de la tante car, Dudley avait toujours pas fini son régime. C'était normale car il bouffe des bonbons chez ses "amis".  
  
Il s'habilla a la vitesse de la lumière et descendit pout prendre son "petit déjeuner"(ou déjeuner pour les Canadiens) pour éviter la colère de son oncle et sa tante. Rendu en bas, il s'assoie a et bouffa son quart de pomme et son bout de fromage marbré. Comme d'habitube, Dudley suplia sa mère de lui faire des oeufs.  
  
- Maman!! s'il te plaît!!! demanda poliment le petit cochon rose.  
  
- Non mon poussin, l'infirmière a dit que tu dois prendre des bonne chose pour la santé et sa tu le sais très bien.  
  
- JE VEUX DES OEUFS!!!!!!!! cria Dudley dans toute la maison.  
  
Et comme par magie (sans doute le cas) quelqu'un sonna à la petite porte d'entré. Oncle Vernon si présipita, tante Pétunia fait bouillir de l'eau et Dudley resta sur sa chaise avec un air menacant. Harry écouta attentivement la conversation, il put entendre quelques mots de l'entré, " bonjour...bien sur... heu... non... qui... entré" et puis la, Vernon entra dans la petite cuisine avec un sourir qui reliait les deux oreille ensemble.  
  
- Les enfant, monté dans vos chambre pendant que je parle avec un monsieur. demanda poliment oncle Vernon avec un regard appuyé sur Harry.  
  
- D'accord, dirent les deux jeunes de 15ans.  
  
Ils partirent dans la direction des escalier, mais quand Harry passa dans le couloir, il reconnu l'homme qui y était. Cet homme était nul autre que Sirius Black, son parrain. Il fesait des signe et Harry compris de ne pas lui sauter dessus car il n'avait pas dit qui il était à l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Ok, murmurra Harry pour son parrain.  
  
Sirius afficha un large sourir et Harry monta les escalier pour allez dans sa chambre. Arriver dans la petite pièce, il sortie tous se qu'il voulait garder avec lui et le mis de coté pour le mettre dans sa valise qui est dans le placar sous l'escalier. Il avait hâte de quitter les Dursley.  
  
- Nous allons déménager Hedwige, Sirius est la et il va essayer de règle quelque chose avec mon oncle. On va partir d'ici et tu va pouvoir voler librement dans les airs. Qu'est-ce que tu en pensse? demanda Harry à sa chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige et en signe de remerciment, la chouette lui mordilla l'index.  
  
Harry fini de préparer ses affaire au même moment Sirius entra dans la chambre avec la valise et le chaudron qui contenait le reste des trucs de magie.  
  
- Aller mon garçon... s'arrêta quand il vit que son fieul avait tout préparer pour mettre dans sa valise. Mais... se demanda Sirius. Et pour réponse, Harry montra sa montre a Sirius qui compris aussitot.  
  
Une fois terminer d'avoir mis tout dans la valise et de prendre Hedwige au passage, ils descendirent l'escalier pour aller dehors.  
  
- Tu vas avoir une surprise Harry en sortant dehors je te préviens!!! laissa échapper Sirius.  
  
Harry, imtrigué. sorti dehors pour voir de quoi parlait son parrain et vit une voiture comme celle d'un espion dans les film d'action. Une Mustang beige 2003.  
  
- Wow, souffla Harry épatter.  
  
- Aller, va voir de plus près gamin!!! dit Sirius vais son fieul.  
  
- Pas de refut!!! cria son gamin qui courrait deja vers la voiture.  
  
Tandis que Harry regardait les moindre bouton et particules de la Monstang, Sirius enpacta les baguage de Harry dans le coffre arrière.  
  
- Il n'a pas tous vu, se murmurra Sirius et il alla a l'avant pour conduire.  
  
Ils firent le voyage en parlant de tous et de rien. Ils se racontaire leur vie et ce qui va pouvoir arriver maintenant. Harry regarda le paysage de la campagne. La route moldu était belle en forêt. Cela fesait 1h30 qu'ils fesait de la route.  
  
- Nous sommes bientot arriver Harry!!! Et en plus la maison est bien cacher des moldu, ce qui veux dire que tu vas pouvoir faire du Quidditch quand tu veux!!!  
  
- Ouais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca sera génial!!!  
  
- Regarde on est arriver chez nous!!!  
  
Harry regarda où Sirius lui disait et il put admirer un très beau manoir avec une tour a coter de la porte qui renfermait surment les escaliers, les briques est de couleur marbrées, vaste cours avec jardin de fleurs, d'immences statues decorent l'entré et la porte d'entré faites en Jade et d'Amétiste avc les énisial S.B. dessus.  
  
- Surment pour dire Sirius Black, pensa Harry.  
  
- Et puis, quest-ce que tu en pense?  
  
- C'est un château!!!  
  
- Oui c'est vrai que c'est grand!!!! Mais c'est comme un manoir moldu mais avec un peu de magie.  
  
- C'est a toi tout seul ce manoir?  
  
- Heu... c'est vrai que je te l'ai pas dit... j'ai une fiancée Harry!!! Et je vais te la présenter.  
  
- Félicitation!!! Et je serai ravi de la rencontrai.  
  
- Et j'ai une fille aussi alors tu vas avoir de la compagnie pour que tu ne tennu pas dans cet immencité!!!  
  
- Cool!!! Si elle est comme toi, on va pouvoir préparer nos coups pour l'année à l'avance!!! hihihi!!!  
  
Et tout les deux partir a rire bon coeur. Ils venaient de franchir le portaille de fer forgé à l'ancienne. Harry allait connaitre sa tante et une cousine de plus. Dans le engars, il descendit de la voiture.  
  
- Non Hary. Les elfes de maison vont prendre tes affaires. Vient à la place!!! je vais te présenter a ta nouvelle famille.  
  
Ils marchère vers le manoir. Vue de près, c'était un château. Ils étaient arriver devant la gigantesque porte.  
  
- Aller, ouvre la Harry et bienvenue chez toi!!!  
  
- Avant que j'ouvre cet porte, merci.  
  
- De rien Harry, c'est normale.  
  
- ok, dit Harry avec un grand sourir en ouvrant la porte.  
  
L'extéieure est épattant et l'intérieure, stupéfiant. Le décor a l'ancien anglais, l'escalier de granite, les colones de Zinc et les mur couleur émereaude. Tous était parfait et magnifique. On dirais que tout était de pierre ou presque.  
  
- Ne tens fait pas Harry tu peu d'étruire une colone et sa dérangera même pas car elle va se réparer par elle même. Regarde, Sirius sorti sa baguette, "destructum".  
  
La colone se répara par elle même en un clin d'oeil.  
  
- Wow!!! Comme sa, quand je serai en colère je pourrai me défouler sur les murs de ma chambre, dit-il en riant.  
  
- Mais prend pas ca comme habitude car sinon tu vas faire la même chose à Poudlard. dit-il lui aussi en riant. Aller, je vais te montrer ta chambre, mais avant tu dois avoir faim. Aller viens!!!  
  
- Ok, dit Harry surexiter de connaitre le manoir où il vivera le reste de ses études.  
  
Ils passèrent par le salon qui était comme les autres choses, énorme et majestueux. Ensuite, iols arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger, au milieu, se tenait une longue table avec 10 chaise bien écarter de l'une à l'autre. Et enfin ils arrivèrent à la cuisine et un petit peu plus long se trouvais une dinette. Harry se sentait chez lui ici.  
  
- Tiens Harry mange ca et dit moi en des nouvelle. dit Sirius en lui tendant un petit plateau. C'est Québecois(une province au Canada) et c'est très bon!!!  
  
- Je vais y gouter dans ce cas. dit Harry en s'assisent sur une chaise de la dinette.  
  
Il prit une bouchée.  
  
- C'est délicieux. commenta Harry.  
  
- Je suis content que tu aimes car on va en manger des plats de d'autres pays!!! J'ai engager les elfes les plus talentueux. Ce qui veux dire qu'ils ont fait le tour du monde. dit Sirius avec un grand sourir aux lèvres.  
  
Après que Harry et Sirius est fini de manger les déjeuner(ou diner pour les Canadiens). Pour Harry ici était le paradis.  
  
- Bon viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi. dit Sirius d'un ton de surprise.  
  
Harry leva un sourcil. Il se demandait que veux dire Sirius par "Surprise". Alors il décida de suivre son parrain jusqu'à dehors.  
  
- Voilà Harry. Ta surprise t'attend l'autre bord de ce petit labyrinthe. Je te laisse j'ai quelques choses à faire. dit Sirius.  
  
- Heu... d'accord, mais il y a quoi au juste la dedans?  
  
- Tu vas voir!!! Tiens, ta baguette. Tu vas en avoir de besoin.  
  
Et Sirius parti en transplanant laissant Harry soupsonneux et curieux. Le jeune homme se demanda quoi faire. Puisqu'il a confiance en son parrain, il parti dans le labyrinthe.  
  
- Je croit que je vais regretter. se murmurra-t-il.  
  
*****  
  
(pendant ce temps)  
  
- Ca y est!!!! Harry est entré dans le labyrinthe à souhait. dit une voix de jeune fille.  
  
- Ok, ton père devrait normalement arriver bientot. dit une voix plus femme.  
  
- Je sais maman!!! Je suis pas sans cervelle.  
  
- Desoler c'est que je suis très contente. J'ai hâte de voir a quoi a l'air ton cousin.  
  
- Mais papa a dit qu'il était le portrait cracher de son père!!!  
  
- Je sais mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu James Potter.  
  
- Je sais mais tu la vu parreil sur des photos!! taquina la jeune fille.  
  
- ok poussin arrête de taquiner ta mère. Compris Isabelle?  
  
- Oui, oui!!! ok, d'accord!!!  
  
******  
  
(retour a notre Harry)  
  
Il s'avanca tranquillement entre les murs épais de végétations.  
  
- C'est la dernière fois que je part dans un labyrinthe sans expliquations claires et présises. dit Harry qui fouillais toujours pour la sortie.  
  
Cela fesait 1h30 qu'il fesait le labyrinthe au complait mais pas de sortie. Ils entendit un bruit du coté des roses rouges. Il pris tout de suite sa baguette et s'approcha pour mieux voir qui c'était. En un éclaire, la chose bondit sur lui et vola sa baguette et courru le plus long possible.  
  
- Hey!!! C'est ma baguette!!! Rend moi ca!!! cria Harry à la petite patate mutante qui se trouvait à être un gnome de jardin.  
  
Il suivi le gnome jusqu'a ce qu'il n'en fut plus capable de courir. il n'avait pas vu cette partie du labyrinthe encore. Il s'avanca asser rapidement pour retrouver la petite patate mutante. Tout à coup, il vit une fissure dans le mur, il alla voir de plus près pour voir ce que c'est. C'était sombre.Il s'enguaga dans la fissure. Une lumière étrange l'aveugla. Ils vit quelques choses au loin. Une femme et un homme. La femme avait des cheveux d'un brun roux mi-friser, avec des yeux vert émereaudes. L'homme avait des cheveux en bataille noir, des yeux d'un grid profond.  
  
- Ma...maman...pa...papa?bredouilla un Harry stupéfier.  
  
- Oui. Tu as tellement grandi!!! pleura la femme en se jettant dans les bras de son grand garçon.  
  
- Lily, laisse le respirer! Aller, vien voir papa mon grand!!! dit l'homme.  
  
Harry courru et sauta sur son père en le serrant très fort dans ses bras.  
  
- Comme tu as grandi!!! Tu es devenu un jeune homme maintenant.  
  
- Je suis si heureux de vous voir. pleura Harry.  
  
- Nous te comprenons Harry, dit sa mère, mais nous pouvons pas parler longtemps. Car Sirius et ta tante on utiliser un puissant sortilège pour te faire passer du monde des vivant jusqu'au monde des morts.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Allons bavarder ailleurs si tu veux bien Harry.  
  
- Ca me dérange pas.  
  
Alors Harry,suivit de ses parents, partir vers la maison où demeurait James et Lily dans le royaume des morts. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures et des heures. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Il est venu l'heure que Harry du partir.  
  
- Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps?  
  
- C'est parce que tu est partie il y a 5 minutes du royaume des vivants. Et le temps passe plus vite ici que là-bas. dit sa mère un sourir aux lèvres.  
  
- Au revoir. dit Harry avant de partir a travers la fissure.  
  
La, il devait retrouver la patate au plus vite car sinon, il aurrait surment des ennuis. Il tournait en rond dans le labyrinthe infernal.  
  
- Un petit labyrinthe que Sirius a dit? Moi je croit plutot que c'est le contraire, se dit-il a lui même.  
  
- ahhhh! cria une voix aigü.  
  
Harry courru pour voir ce que c'était. Et la, il reconnu le gnome de tentot.  
  
- Redonne moi ma baguette, s'il te plaît? demanda plimemt Harry au gnome pour pas lui faire peur.  
  
- Heu... non!!! cria le gnome en partant de nouveau a courir.  
  
Harry courru après le gnome pour ratrapper sa baguette. Mais il courrait trop vite pour lui. Il continue pareil a courir après,en espèrant qu'il s'épuise.  
  
Mais, il ne sembla pas a s'épuiser. Et tout à coups, le chemin s'arrèta net. Il venait de sortir du labyrinthe. Mais il ne voyait pas le gnome nul part. Il marcha et marcha jusqu'a une statue d'amiante et respira de plein poummon.  
  
Il repris sa marche pour aller plus long dans le jardin. Mais, quelque chose attira son attention. Des feuilles de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste à coté, venait de bouger. Harry les ignora et continua son chemin. Un autre bruit attira son attention et la il alla voir se que c'était.  
  
- Ayoye. dit Harry car il venait de marcher sur quelque chose de glissant. Une banane! Je me suis fait avoir avec une plure de banane!  
  
- SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ah! cria Harry étonner.  
  
- Bonne fête Harry!! cria son meilleur ami,Ron, qui courru vers lui. T'as déjà 15 ans!!! BRAVO!!!  
  
- Wow, vous avez organisez sa juste pour moi?  
  
- Bien sur!!! Il faut fêter ca!!! C'est pas tout les jours qu'un garçon est 15 ans!!! cria une voix grave et très familliaire à Harry.  
  
- Salut Hagrid!!! Vous allez bien?  
  
- Oui bien sur!!!  
  
Harry identifia les invités qu'il y avait. Parmis eux Hagrid était présent, professeur Dumbledore, Sirius, la famille Weasley au grand complet, une femme et une file qu'il ne connaissait pas, Hermione et... Cho Chang qui est venue avec une amie de Serdaigle, la maison d'où elle venait.  
  
- J'ai tu bien fait de l'inviter ta petite Cho Chang?!? murmurra Ron à l'oreille de Harry avec une voix pour l'agasser.  
  
- Hein? De quoi tu...tu parle? demanda Harry sarcastiquement.  
  
- Arrête de faire le malin et va la voir!!!  
  
- Heu... non je ne pourrai pas...  
  
- J'ai dit va la voir c'est un ordre!!!  
  
- Ok, mais...  
  
- Mais... Attend!!!!  
  
Harry venait de partir à course pour éviter de voir Cho Chang et de se rédiculiser devant elle. Ron parti à ses trousse mais comme Harry jouait au Quidditch, il avait plus de facilité à ce fofiller parmis les invité. Ron ne pu le rejoindre. Harry et Ron courait à travers le jardin et tombèrent enfin sur Hermione qui était justement avec Cho Chang et son amie. Harry arrêta brusquement pour pas que Cho ne le voit courir et comme ça éviter de ce rédiculiser.  
  
- Je t'es... enfin rejoin!!! Aller... fait pas... le... bébé!!! prononça Ron éssoufflé.  
  
- Tu ne dit rien de moi à Cho et je ne dit rien pour toi à Hermione. D'accord? murmurra-t-il a Ron pour qu'il comprennes.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas le dire n'est-ce pas? demanda Ron qui commençais à devenir rouge.  
  
- Je dit rien si tu dit rien a Cho. Compris?  
  
- Oui, très bien compris!!!  
  
- Ok!!!  
  
- Allons voir les filles.  
  
ILs marchèrent droit vers les trois jeunes filles.  
  
- Salut les filles, dirent les deux garçons d'une seule voix.  
  
- Salut les gars!!! Ca va?dit Hermione.  
  
- Super, dirent de nouveaux les gars d'une même voix.  
  
- Les gars, j'aimerais vous présenter mes nouvelle amies. Voici Cho Chang et Lidia Brisson. Elles sont toutes les deux en 6e mais moi je connais tous pour aller directement en 6e aussi. expliqua Hermoine.  
  
- Et faut pas oublier... les filles se regardèrent... Bonne Fête Harry!!! dirent t'elles en même temps.  
  
- Merci! murmurra-t-il.  
  
- Mais c'est rien!!! T'aurais du être fêté à chacune de tes fête!!! la consolla som amie.  
  
L'après-midi passa très vite. Il s'amusèrent a faire des match de Quidditch pour le plaisir, à faire des batailles de cartes explosives avec les jumeaux et à faire des course de balai volant. Tous eurent du plaisir jusqu'à l'heure du souper.  
  
- Aller à table tous le monde. dit un petit elfe de maison en sonnant une clochette. C'était Dobby.  
  
Pendant le repas, Hermione parlait avec Cho et Lidia, Sirius avec une femme qui devait être son épouse, et Harry,les jumeaux et Ron parlait de Quidditch et de la prochaine coupe du monde.  
  
- Harry viens avec moi deux minutes. murmurra Sirius à son oreille.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Harry se leva et suivi Sirius qui l'emmena dans le grand salon. IL y avait la femme et la fille qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui pensait être sa tante et sa cousine.  
  
- Harry voici ta tante, Anya Black et ta cousine, Isabelle Black. présenta Sirius.  
  
- Bonsoir mon chéri dit sa tante Anya, une femme au cheveux mi frisés au couleur blond roux, un petit peu plus petite que Sirius et des yeux d'un gris féroce.  
  
- Salut cousin!!! cria presque Isabelle en lui sautant au cou.  
  
- Isabelle, Isabelle, tu métouffe la! dit avec difficulter Harry.  
  
- Oh!! Je suis desoler!!! Est-ce que ça va? demanda rapidement une Isabelle qui avait les cheveux comme ses parent, noir avec un peu de roux, aussi grande que Harry et des yeux d'un bleu foncé, très foncé.  
  
- Oui, oui ca va maintenant que je respire. dit Harry avec un sourir en coin pour remonter le morale de sa cousine.  
  
Après les présentation faites, Sirius les conduisit jusqu'au jardin la au moment ou Harry ouvrit la porte, il entendit un "Bonne Anniversaire" davant et de derrière qui était de sa nouvelle famille. Harry avait un immence sourir aux lèvres qui reliait ses oreilles ensemble.  
  
- Tiens Harry!! Tous tes cadeaux sont la bas!!! Vas les déballer avec tes amis pendant que je parle avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un enfant de 7 ans Sirius. dit Harry en élatant de rire suivit de Sirius.  
  
Harry se diriga vers sa montagne de cadeaux avec ses amis.  
  
La soirée fu longue et agréable. Tous le monde s'amusait et riait. Harry, Ron et les filles, parlèrent de tous et de rien.  
  
- Le professeur Rogue est tellement désagréable! J'aimearis bien lui faire avaller des pattes d'araignées. Dit Lidia avec un peu d'espoire dans la voix.  
  
- Ouais, mais cela est trop beau pour être vrai! Dommage. renchérit Cho.  
  
- Je vais me chercher quelque chose. Je reviens, dit Ron.  
  
- Moi aussi, veux-tu quelque chose Cho? demanda Lidia.  
  
- Non. répliqua Cho brusquement, je veux dire non ca va aller Lidia.  
  
- D'accord, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clain d'oeil discrèt que personne ne pu voir sauffe elle.  
  
- Heu... Cho, je pourrais te parler? Mais pas ici. demanda Harry.  
  
- D'accord. Allons sur ce banc la-bas au fond.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le banc pour parler.  
  
- Tu voulais me parler Harry? demanda Cho une fois assise à coter de lui.  
  
- Heu... oui. dit Harry en regardant directement dans les yeux de Cho. Cho j'aimearis que tu sache que je... que je t'aime depuis le match que nous avons fait 2 ans passé. Je t'aime beaucoup. Tu est la seule fille que j'ai réellement regardé pendant mais 4 dernière annés que j'ai passé à Poudlard. Je t'aime Cho...  
  
- Oh! Ca me touche énormément Harry mais...  
  
- Mais... quoi...  
  
Et en guise de réponse Cho se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement pendant au moins 10 bonnes longues minutes mais au cours de ses 10 minutes, il s'enlacèrent et Cho venue s'assir sur les genous de Harry.  
  
- Allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils se demandent se qu'on fait. dit tout doucement Harry à l'oreille de Cho.  
  
- Non, reste encore un peu... attend qu'il te trouve? dit Cho toute contente.  
  
- heu... oké mais n'habuse pas du premier coup! dit Harry comme si s'était son père.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Et il recommencèrent à s'embrasser pour de bon.  
  
Voilaaaa c'est la fin déjà :P Alors laisser des revieeeeeeeeew please!!!  
  
Sk8-girl 2003 


	3. Boutiques et concours

--- Chapitre 3 Boutique et concours -----  
  
Harry passa une soirée merveilleuse avec Cho et ses amies y compris Lidia et sa cousine, Isabelle. Ils jouèrent et se racontèrent le début de leurs vacances. Quand il est venu le temps que tout le monde partent, Harry demanda si Ron, Hermione, Cho et Lidia pouvais rester pendant encore quelques jours. Sirius et Anya acceptèrent et Harry, Ron et Isabelle commencèrent leurs mauvais coups pour l'année. Haermione ne voulait pas les aider car elle ne voulait pas être obliger de renoncer à son insigne de préfète. Pour la nuit, Hermione, Cho, lidia couchèrent dans la chambre d'Isabelle et Fred, George, Ron couchèrent dans la chambre de Harry.  
  
Le lendemain, tous ce levèrent du bon pied.  
  
Ils mangèrent à leur faim, une matinée normale.  
  
- Harry va voir si nous avons des nouveaux courriers d'accord? Demanda Anya.  
  
- D'accord!  
  
Harry alla voir dans l'entré pour voir si la chouette de Sirius était là. Il y avait pas a un chat dans l'entré. Harry sens alla vers la cuisine mais entendit un bruit d'ailes atterrir dans l'entré. Il retourna voir. La chouette était la avec beaucoup de courrier.  
  
Harry le pris et reparti vers la cuisine. Dans la cuisine il donna tous à son parrain.  
  
- A vos lettres de Poudlard sont arrivé! Dit Sirius en donnant à tous les mondes le courrier qui leur était destiné. Harry, George, Fred, Cho vous avez une lettre de plus! Les voici! Dit Sirius.  
  
Harry lu la 2e lettre que son parrain lui tendait. Quand il fini de lire la lettre il en revenait pas.  
  
Cher M. Potter,  
  
Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année il y aura le grand tournoi officiel de Quidditch des écoles de magie du monde. Chaque école réunira leurs meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch pour ce tournoi. Ce tournoi dura environ 1 mois, du 1er mars au 1er avril. Vous aurez le droit à votre propre balai de course. Bonne chance pour les sélections et que le meilleur gagne !!!  
  
Ministère de la magie  
  
Département des loisirs  
  
Après que les quatre adolescents conscernés ont lu leur lettre, tous quatre faisaient par aux autres.  
  
- Mais c'est super!!! S'exclama Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.  
  
- Bonne chance au meilleur surtout, dirent les jumeaux en regardant Harry et Cho.  
  
- C'est vrai !!! Vous êtes tout les deux attrapeur! Alors que le meilleur gagne! Mais je compte pour Cho bien évidemment. Dit Lidia.  
  
- Harry, c'est sur que tu vas gagner la sélection pour l'attrapeur!!! Tu es le meilleur !!! Je ne veux pas critiquer tes talents Cho mais je pense que Harry est le meilleur. Dit fermement Hermione qui se voulais dire de ne pas répliquer.  
  
- Merci mais je ne suis pas le meilleur attrapeur de toute les sélection! Je suis sur que quelqu'un vas réussir à me battre. J'en suis sur. Répliqua Harry.  
  
- Mais non Harry!!! Si tu fait tout tu vas l'avoir cette sélection mais rien ne te dit que je vais te laisser des chances! Pas une seule! Je compte bien l'avoir aussi cette sélection! Dit Cho de sa voix douce pour réconforter Harry.- Harry tu vas l'avoir cette sélection et tu vas voir si tu te décourage ben tu vas avoir la fesser de ta vie!!! Ta compris? Plaisanta Isabelle.  
  
- Isabelle... Bon il est l'heure d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour chercher vos fournitures scolaires!!! Aller tout le monde dans le grand salon! Nous partons dans 15 minutes.  
  
- Tous les mondes obéis et allèrent dans le grand salon pour aller au chemin de traverse par la poudre de cheminette. Un moyen de transport qu'Harry a connu pendant ses vacances de 1ère année.  
  
Une fois rendu dans le salon, Sirius passa le premier avec la poudre de cheminette. Suivit de près par les jumeaux, Hermione, Ron, Isabelle, Lidia, Cho, Harry et pour terminer Anya passa et ferma le passage.  
  
Tous arrivèrent par la cheminée du chaudron baveur, un bar très populaire à Londres, et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'en arrière pour passer du côté sorcier.  
  
- Wouah!!! A du monde aujourd'hui sur le chemin, dit Lydia.  
  
- Tu peux le dire!! Renchérit Isabelle qui avait développé une complicité avec Lidia.  
  
- Alalala vous deux vous aller être très bonne amie c'est sur!!! dit Cho en s'emnalant près de Harry.  
  
- Ouais! dit Harry qui pris Cho par la taille.  
  
- Aller venez, on va chez Fleury & Botts pour commencer.  
  
Toute la petite troupe partir au Fleury & Botts. Rendu la bas, dans la vitrine il y avait un livre... mais celui-ci était plutôt différent.  
  
- Waw... Depuis quand il est sorti? Je n'était même pas au courrant!!! dit Harry impressionner.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, je vais aller demander au libraire s'empressa de dire Hermione.  
  
- Mais... c'est toi Harry! s'exclama Isabelle toute confuse en s'approchain de lui.  
  
- J'ai bien remarqué que c'est un livre de moi! Le titre le dit "Harry Potter, la légende vivante".  
  
- Ouais... moi je n'ai pas lu le titre, j'ai regardé la photo. rigola Isabelle.  
  
- Alalalala... une paresseuse... je niaise! dit aussitôt Harry pour ne pas vexé Isabelle.  
  
- Je sais que je suis paresseuse! Pas obliger de me le répéter! annonce Isabelle.  
  
- Ce livre viens de sortir il y a 2 jours à peine. IL raconte tes exploits face à Voldemort et un peu de ta vie... c'est a peu près tout. dit Hermione qui venait tout juste de revenir.  
  
Il firent leur achats chez Fleury & Botts et il partir dans la direction de la couturière.  
  
- Ah non! Pas encore une robe de soirée!!! se lamenta Ron.  
  
- T'inquiet! C'est nous qui payons ta robe, dirent les jumeaux.  
  
- Hein? Comment ça? Depuis quand? Hein?  
  
- Depuis que nous voulons aider notre cher petit frère...  
  
- Minute, vous voulez me demander quelque chose c'est ça?  
  
- Non, nous? Non!  
  
Tout le monde partir à rire à la remarque des jumeaux. Ils passèrent un temps indéfini dans cette boutique. Les filles, Isabelle, Cho, Lidia et Hermione, essayèrent toutes les robes qu'elles trouvèrent sur leur passage. Tendis que les gars, eux, cotais les robes qu'elles essayaient. Cho choisi à la fin grâce à Harry, une robe de satin violette, assez longue, avec les manches serrer mais larges vers le poignet; Hermione une robe bleu pale avec des brillant bleu foncé, comme Cho, assez longue; Isabelle une robe fuchsia avec des étoile rose pale broder dessus. Harry, lui, demanda à faire allonger sa robe verte bouteille; Ron, choisi d'acheter une robe rouge sang; George une robe bleu marin et Fred une robe jaune canari. Il achetèrent aussi de nouvelle robe pour cette nouvelle année, car celle de l'an passé était trop petite.  
  
Ils passèrent toute la journée à faire leurs emplettes. Ils passèrent au magasin de quidditch en dernier.  
  
- Il y a sûrement un nouveau balai puisque qu'il y a une foule devant le magasin de Quidditch! dit Ron.  
  
- Ouais! On vas voir? demanda Cho.  
  
- D'accord, dit Isabelle.  
  
Puisque George est le plus grand, il regarda au dessus des têtes pour voir qu'elle était la raison de cette foule. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
  
- C'n'est pas vrai! T'es vraiment populaire Harry!  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- C'est un nouveau balai qui est dans la vitrine et je te laisse découvrir son nom.  
  
Harry et la petite bande, entrèrent dans le magasin. On pouvais admirer un splendide balai. En or était écrit: HP d'or.  
  
Il y avait sur une plateforme de bois, un morceau de parchemin:  
  
Le HP d'or est un balai pour honorer Harry Potter, le survivant. Ce garçon qui est passionné de Quidditch, comme son cher père, à aujourd'hui un balai en son nom. Le HP d'or est doté d'une puissance de 0 Km/h à 450 Km/h en 3 secondes. Il est équiper de freins automatiques pour les accidents ou les virages trop sérer. Ce balai est relié en quelque sort à son maître. Si vous faite une chute, il va venir vous rattraper pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous faire de mal. Très pratique si vous vous faite heurter. Il coûte environ 400 gallions pièces.  
  
- C'est un balai à mon nom, c'est ça que tu voulais dire Ron dans ta lettre! Tu verra bien au chemin de traverse!?! Réussi a dire Harry émerveiller.  
  
- Oui, il l'avait annoncé dans la gazette, mais il n'était pas encore sorti. Mais là oui! Annonça t'il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Les gars venez voir ça. Dit Isabelle qui était juste à coté de la caisse. Il y a un concours pour gagner des places pour le fameux tournoi des élèves d'école de sorcellerie du monde. Je vais y participer pour pouvoir manquer des cours. elle dit cette dernière phrase avec une voix maléfique avec laquelle toute la troupe avait rie.  
  
Pendant qu'Isabelle demande tous les règlements au caissier même si elle les connaît déjà; C'est juste pour le niaiser et pour vérifier en même temps, les joueurs de Poudlard regardaient les articles sur les tablettes. Quand ils ont fini de regarder, ils rejoignirent la gang qui était en train de remplir les formulaires d'inscription.  
  
- Dit moi Lidia, il y a combien de questions la dedans? demanda Cho à son amie.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, environ 30? Il faudrait demander à Von, le caissier.  
  
- Il y en a 37 précisément mademoiselle, répliqua Von avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Merci, dit Cho en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- Et bien c'est déjà la fin! Alors oublier pas de reviews!!! 


End file.
